Iikawasu
by SuzumiTenshi
Summary: KuramaKagome – Best friends since they were little, one of them realizes their feelings. After a few for years, a promise brings them to meet again. Hoping to get with her, Kurama finds out she has been engaged, and to someone he doesn't approve of.
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** This was a given summary in a forum from BookWormRose I believe… I apologize if I gave away the wrong name. wrong…

**Summary: **Kurama/Kagome – Best friends since they were little, one of them realizes their feelings. They haven't seen each other for years, and a promise brings them to meet again. Hoping to get with her, Kurama finds out she has been engaged, and to someone he doesn't approve of.

Author note: Please don't hate me for who I made Kagome get engaged with… I put a lot of thought into this…

**Iikawasu **

**Chapter One**

"Aren't you happy, Shuuichi-kun?" The girl with black hair asked as she poked the cheek of a dazed Kurama.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and focused his gaze on his best friend. Higurashi Kagome. She was his friend ever since they were little. Now they were graduating high school. This only meant separate paths. He wouldn't be there for her, and she wouldn't be there for him.

It hadn't occurred to him until now. What would his life be like now since they were going to see each other for a few years?

"Are you okay, Shuuichi-kun? You seem a little out of it today? I asked you if you were happy today. Today we graduate! Isn't that great?" Kagome chirped as she sat in the oak desk closest to Kurama.

A smile graced his facial expression when he answered. "Of course, Kagome-chan. I was just thinking about a few things that have been on my mind for the past few days."

"Really? Care to tell your best friend all about it?" she asked as she took his hand in hers. "A person shouldn't have to think so much or you'll grow bald Shuuichi-kun."

Letting go of his hand, Kagome lightly yanked a fist full of his hair. "Your hair is just too beautiful to fall off your head!"

'She doesn't want me to worry.' This thought made Kurama smile happily. She really was his best friend… forever. It was an important day. Graduating was a big step in life. He was just now realizing how big that certain step was going to be.

"Well? Are you going to stop thinking as much as Koenma-kun now? You know it isn't healthy to be thinking as much nor hard as him…" she was still yanking the poor young adult's flaming red hair until Kurama surrendered to his best friend before she forced him to go bald. He silently thanked God while enduring the pain in the patch of hair Kagome had been yanking not to long before.

He knew she was staring at him while he shook and rubbed his head from the unwanted pain his best friend caused him. Looking up, he caught himself locked up within her sea blue gaze once again. Ever since kindergarten, her mysterious blue eyes always captivated him. It was very rare to see a Japanese girl with authentic eyes the color of the deep blue sea. Higurashi Kagome was living proof that something so rare, such as her eye color, could exist.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm going to miss his competitive attitude towards me during History class… well?" he looked into her blue gaze expectedly.

"…Well what? I may know everything about you by heart Shuuichi-kun but I still have yet to master reading your mind!" She crossed her slightly muscled arms across her chest. He half smiled while leaning on the back of his chosen oak desk. Biology has always been his favorite subject at Meiou High, thus the reason why his best friend and himself where reminiscing in room D-12.

After heaving out a sigh of relaxation, he finally decided to answer her question. "Well as in what's your future plan?" He also always asked her this question. Ever since their senior year began, he's dreaded the end. Everyone would part from their life of high school and it began their life as adults.

It was spring and the sakura trees were in full bloom. Today was a beautiful day for graduation, and it was difficult to hate this day. Out in the hallways were their fellow peers. They were spending their last few moments with each other in groups or in doubles. Tears were seen on most faces. It was normal to cry when you are leaving your friends that have been in your class for years.

He never wanted it to end, especially when his best friend was there for him.

Kagome's usual sparkle in her eyes disappeared for one millionth second before it returned. She switched her attention to the empty desk next to herself, her ebony bangs covering her eyes. "I'm going to attend Osaka College to earn my teaching degree, I've told this about a million times… but…"

"But what?" he asked with dread. They always had the same conversation time and time again.

"But… nah!" she then brought her face to his with a large smile plastered on her lips. "Let's not have this conversation now, it's our Graduation Day! We should be celebrating and not reminiscing." Kagome stood up suddenly and trotted to his side without fail of her bright smile. "After all, what will the others start wondering if we hang-out in this condense classroom any longer?"

"What they always think and discuss. That we should go out on a date then I'll propose and then we'll live out in the country with our three kids. Happily ever after." he simply answered which left her cheeks slightly flushed. His gaze was focused directly on her. She never thought of him more than a best friend… it disappointed him greatly, but one-sided attraction wasn't healthy for one person.

She pulled on his arm, gesturing for him to stand up. "Uh… before they finish off that fairy tale, we should get back with the group." Once he stood up straight, she raced out of their former Biology classroom and into the crowded school hallway. He followed her without hesitation.

When Kagome slid the door open, she stopped dead in her tracks causing the male behind her to crash into her. "Oof!"

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Kurama was suspicious as to why she had stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Doesn't feel as if we are being watched? I could swear I saw Eri-chan."

"Why? What's wrong with seeing Eri? You've talked with her the whole year. She seems okay to me, well, if you don't think of those times she and the other two kept chasing you… Why did they do that again?" Kurama looked down at the girl who looked awfully nervous.

"Well, Eri-chan, Yuka-chan., and Ayumi-chan have this problem with trying to set me up with random guys. They keep saying, 'Oh, he is definitely your type! You should try and date him!' or 'Kagome! We want to tell you something!' I am just relieved they decided to stop this semester." Her expression looked as if she was tired. She spent those few seconds telling him the problem her friends had. Matchmaking. Apparently, they weren't so successful in that expertise.

"…" She wasn't serious, was she? How could people who chase her endlessly, set her up with random people, and possibly be psychopaths, be her friends? They never appeared to be crazy whenever he was around Kagome. How could have not known this until now? 'This must've explained all the pieces of paper Kagome always threw out when she opened her locker for her shoes when we go home. She never even read them either. She didn't seem to care…'

"Ah… Don't worry about them Shuuichi-kun. They are only being themselves when they do that. It's not as if they hurt me." She smiled once again to take his nervousness, along with hers, away. "The best thing about them this year is they decided to stop setting me up."

"But didn't you just say that they were themselves whenever they did this matchmaking? Don't you prefer your friends to be as themselves?" Kagome was starting to confuse him. Listening to her made him forget his sadness. He was too busy on trying piece the information Kagome was giving to him.

"Heh heh heh," Kagome was laughing softly now, "They are type of friends who are always playful, but become serious whenever it is a serious time." Kurama now understood the relationship of Kagome and the trio that stuck together.

They still stood and talked in the middle of the doorway. Kagome's back wasn't far from Kurama, but that didn't matter because she felt no romantic attraction towards her best friend. From a distance, they looked like such a happy couple because they smiled and spoke so casually.

Flash 

"Huh…?" Both Kagome and Kurama turned towards the direction of the bright flash. It had come from a camera. The camera that belonged to no other than Eri. She had a huge smile plastered onto her face. "ERI!" Kagome screamed aloud. The students turned her direction and looked at her as if she were crazy. "Um… I was just… practicing something for the… summer. I… Don't mind us, please." 

"Up to your normal routine Kagome-chan? You should really act like the role model student that all the young ones think you are." He waved a finger at her disappointingly.

"Koenma-san! You heard me? Weren't you at the end of the hallway?" Kagome asked. She was slightly embarrassed about her previous actions. How could she just scream like that? In school no less.

"It was nice to see you Kagome-chan, Koenma-san, Shuuichi-san, but I have to go. I just remembered I had left something in class." Eri bowed politely as if nothing had gone wrong. She held a mischievous grin on her happy face. Rising from her bow, Eri apologized for leaving and went her way.

"This is my last day as class president. I say let us make it worth my time, don't you two agree?" Koenma asked. He stood in front of them and held his right hand to his chin. Fingers curled, holding his chin up and the grin on his face was quite suspicious. He looked almost evil. As class Koenma was allowed many privileges that normal students didn't have.

"When you say worth your time, what do you mean Koenma?" Kurama asked seriously. Koenma was a little out of control at times, but he had his reasons. He liked to think about himself before others at times, but when it would come to a friend in need, he was there to listen and help.

"I heard from a couple of the other students that the school auditorium is where the others are, and well, I thought we could do something there."

"…" Kagome and Kurama stood side by side, looking at Koenma like he was crazy. Kagome's mouth slowly dropped open in disbelief as he spoke. He was up to something. It was always difficult to refuse something from Koenma because he always found a way for them to say 'yes'.

"Is that a yes, Kagome-chan?" Koenma asked. Nothing. She was quiet and her mouth still open. "Shuuichi-kun. Surely you wouldn't reject such an offer. Would you or would you not like to do something to remember this day?"

"Well," Kurama started, "I will if Kagome-chan will." With that response he smiled his congenial smile. His arm rose and his fingertips touched Kagome's chin. He lightly pushed her mouth shut. "So, will you go Kagome-chan?"

"Hm…" Kagome thought for a while. They have been studying hard for every exam. The three of them always managed to reach the top thirty score board, and they always managed to be one of the top ten scores. Why shouldn't they do something that didn't require so much studying? "Okay… I will."

"That's great! Now let us go to the auditorium!" Koenma said proudly. He turned and led the way. The two followed suspiciously after the tall brunette. They walked casually down the noisy hallways. When they finally reached a stopping point, Koenma turned and grinned.

"The music room?" Kagome titled her head and furrowed her eyebrows. What were they going to do now? She had a feeling she was going to regret saying yes.

"I don't see what it is you want us to do Koenma? The music room doesn't seem to have anything that would involve the auditorium. Does it…?" Kurama asked thoughtfully.

"Do you two remember that song the three of us sang back in middle school? For that contest?"

The two stared at Koenma blankly. Contest… Why did it seem so familiar? Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and thought back through everything she had done in chronological order. Why couldn't she remember? Was it something she didn't want to remember? She screamed in her head loudly. She tired so hard to remember. Her head was spinning now. She was deep in her thoughts until she was pulled out by a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked. He looked quite worried by how his eyes had shined.

"Yeah… I will be, but do you remember what Koenma-kun is talking about?" She rubbed her temple and sighed heavily. She was getting frustrated remembering.

Middle school… Contest… She pieced everything together little by little. Something was coming now, but there was something off…

"I'm afraid I do not know either Kagome-chan…"

"Well, I'm quite disappointed in you two. I've seen the lyrics written all over your journal Kagome-chan, but yet you do not remember what we did that year?" Koenma pouted.

"What?! You read my journal?" Kagome raised her voice. How dare he look through something personal to her!

"No, no, not that kind of journal Kagome-chan. The journal we use for class. I've seen the lyrics written all over it. You leave it wide open, and I just happen to sit by you." Kagome blushed in embarrassment and murmured a quick apology.

"Maybe this will refresh your memories, hmm?" Koenma asked. He reached down his pocket and flaunted a photograph in their faces. Kurama took the photo in it held in between his slick fingers. Kagome tilted her head over to see the photo, and it rested on Kurama's shoulder.

It was the three of them, wearing nice clothing… Back to back, Kurama held an electric guitar, and Kagome was playing on a keyboard. Koenma in stood the center of the stage, with a microphone in hand. Kagome and Kurama both wore the earpiece microphones. There were a few others there, but the stayed in the background. They played the drums and a few of other instruments.

Both studied it very hard and looked shocked. Kagome's jaws dropped once again. Now she remembered what is was that they did that year. They _sang_. They sang and played. It had been years since then, so why…? She _did_ memorize the song… and the notes on the keyboard.

'_No… It couldn't be possible that Koenma wants us to…'_

"You two remember now? That's great, so let us go and sing to our hearts content!" Koenma cheered.

"SING?! What makes you think we actually remember how to sing, and that's the least of our problems! How do you expect us to play?" Kagome threw her arms in the air in frustration and growled. _'Koenma must be crazy!' _She _didn't want_ to sing. She now wished it was still just she and Shuuichi in the _quiet_ classroom.

"Well, knowing you and Shuuichi-kun, I concluded that the both of you would practice every now and then. As for instruments, that is what the music room is for! I already spoke to them and they happily agreed to let us borrow their equipment."

"That sounds like fun Koenma. I remember quite a bit of the song, and I'm quite shocked you even have this picture, can I have it?" Kurama asked. He looked very serious, but happy. Koenma told him that he had plenty of copies and was happy to let Shuuichi have it. Of course, he had gotten a whack on his elbow by Kagome. They were going against her.

"I don't want to sing!" Kagome whined. She backed away slowly and was preparing to run. When she turned about halfway, she was lifted up buy two sets of hands. "No!!! I don't want to!" She was now kicking the air because both Koenma and Kurama held her up her arms.

"Come on Kagome-chan! It'll be fun! Please. Please do it for me?" Kurama asked as he put on a puppy dogface. They still held her inches above the ground while she still kicked. She gradually stopped when Kurama spoke to her.

"Sometimes I really hate you, Shuuichi-kun…" Kagome sighed. She couldn't find it in her heart to refuse him. She never had. "Fine. I'll do it… BUT you owe me, Shuuichi-kun."

"But hate turns to love, doesn't it? So that means you love me a lot. Don't you Kagome-chan?" He meant what he asked, but masked it with playfulness.

"Of course I do! I love you very much Shuuichi-kun. I love you too Koenma-kun. You two are the best set of best friends any girl could ever ask for."

"Aww, I'm so happy Kagome-chan, now let us go and make history!" Koenma cheered. They stood behind Kagome to make sure she wouldn't run. Being in the front, Kagome slid the door open and they stepped into the room filled with instruments. Koenma pulled open a cabinet and reached for a few things. He handed them each a microphone.

"Aren't we going to use the instruments Koenma?" Kurama asked. He looked very curious for his reply.

"Nope. We are just going to look good singing! It just happens I have a CD with the karaoke version of our song we will sing." He said proudly.

"…"

"What?"

"…"

Koenma stared blankly at them. "Something wrong?"

"You planned this. You KNEW we were going to sing with you." They cried in unison.

"I know. You two are so easily manipulated together."

"We are not!"

"Sure…" Koenma said sarcastically. He ran his hand through his hair and smirked. "Are the two of you ready? We're going to on a show that Meiou high won't forget!"

"I have no other choice but to do this, so…"

They all headed out for the auditorium. When they took a peek from behind the curtain, both Kurama and Kagome were on the verge of fainting. It wasn't _just_ a few students, it was EVERYBODY, and parents too! Koenma lied to them.

"Don't worry, you two will do great, just be sure not to only stand there."

One of the male students that came from their homeroom made the announcement, and so they came out on the stage. The curtains were pulled and they stood being the center of attention. The crowd clapped and cheered. You could even her screams of the fan-girls and fan-boys from the back. Why wouldn't they scream? Shuuichi was the bishounen, Koenma the handsome class president, and Kagome, was one of the prettiest girls in school that were kind, smart, and available…

The music started playing from the stereo system behind the curtain. A few other students connected and arranged multiple speakers so then the music would be lively. Cheers steadily died down as the music began and when the light died down. Flashier lights and more colorful lights focused on the stage where the trio stood. Side by side were Kurama and Kagome holding their microphones, and in front of them was Koenma. He looked about to please the crowd. They swayed their bodies and stepped forward and back. It was then that Koenma stepped advanced and started off the song.

Kurama and Kagome sang together the English portion of the song while Koenma joined them when it came back to the romaji lyrics. During the middle and closing of the song, the all sang together.

_ Itsu no ma ni ka bokura __ nanigenaku deatta__yasashisa yoseatte _

_ kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no__sou sa_

Without noticing a thing, we casually bumped into one other; 

drawing closer to gentleness with each other, the hide-and-seek goes on-- 

that's right,

___ No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi [tacchi] de_

_ No, forget smile again odotteitai dake_

No, wanna sell your soul With a tasteful touch of yellow 

No, forget smile again I just want to keep on dancing forever

_hashiri-nukeru ashita aruite-wataru bokura__nishikaze ni noseta _

_ boku no koe todoku no?__sou sa_

As we walk across today, will my voice, entrusted to the western wind, 

reach as far as the tomorrow that we'll run through? 

That's right--

_No, wanna sell your soul otogi-banashi no sekai de_

_ No, forget smile again zutto nemutteitai dake_

No, wanna sell your soul In this world of fairy-tales, 

No, forget smile again I just want to keep on sleeping forever. 

_nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze__nee _

_ koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai_

Hey, chasing after it -- chasing after it -- that pale wind... 

Hey, I'm falling in passion, I'm falling in love, and I want to spread my wings 

_ nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite__ni de watte _

_ umaku ikite toki [kanji: kisetsu] wo koetai_

Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things, and adding everything together 

and dividing by two, and getting along great -- 

I want to spend my life that way. 

_"se--no" de te wo tsunaide mizutamari koetara__niji ga nozoku sora _

_ akai ito tsunagu no__sou sa_

When we splash through a puddle, our hands joined with a "let's go", 

the sky with a bit of a rainbow peeking through is a red thread binding us-- 

that's right, 

_ No, wanna sell your soul ame ni soppo mukarete mo_

_ No, forget smile again bokura waratteitai dake_

No, wanna sell your soul Even if we look the other way in the rain, 

No, forget smile again We just want to keep on laughing. 

_nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze__nee_

_ koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai_

Hey, chasing after it -- chasing after it -- that pale wind... 

Hey, I'm falling in passion, I'm falling in love, and I want to spread my wings 

_nee ii koto mo warui koto mo_

_ subete tashite__ni de watte __umaku ikite __toki wo koetai_

Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things, and adding everything together 

and dividing by two, and getting along great -- 

I want to spend my life that way. 

_ toki wo koetai_

I want to spend my life that way.

When the music faded out, the curtains closed and applause was given to the talented three. They were all sprawled out on the floor. They had so much fun! Singing brought so much excitement to them that their hearts raced rapidly. They hadn't sung that song in years, at least together they didn't. They had successfully made a show of it for everyone to see without practice of any sort. Maybe it was because they were so close that they song flowed through their mind smoothly.

"Now I must go and finish something. I shall see you two later, hm?"

"Uh huh…" They muttered in agreement. Their eyes followed Koenma as he left through the doors of the music room. When he was out of sight they leaned back and groaned again. They were so tired.

"That was so much fun! I never thought I would be able to so something so reckless before… But then… Koenma-kun did plan this. I still can't believe we went through it and sang for the school… It's so… Embarrassing." Kagome sighed heavily. She did more than what she wanted today, but she was happy that Koenma had done something that she would never forget.

It felt so good to be young, but time keeps going and things happen. People separate and move on in life. If that were to ever happen, then she would always cherish this day, and the memories they had.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you on that Kagome-chan…" He sat up with one knee under his chin. His arms clasped the leg that held his chin. The two were quiet for the next passing minutes until Kurama broke the silence. "Are you busy tonight Kagome-chan?"

"Eh? Um… I don't think so, Shuuichi-kun. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to spend the evening with me then? I would really love your company."

Finally getting up, Kagome walked up to Kurama. She extended her hand out to pull him up and gave him her answer. "Nothing would make me happier than to spend my time with you. You will pick me up then, right?"

Grasping her hand, Kurama brushed off his wrinkled clothes. "Why of course. It is the only way to do it, am I right?"

They chuckled while looking up at each other. Kurama wound his arm around Kagome's neck and hoped she wouldn't ask him why he had done it. Instead, she just leaned on him, taking a hold of his hand, and led them both out of the back of the stage.

"Come on… I bet everyone is looking for us."

"Everyone?"

"Our mothers, and your father of course."

"Of course."

Entering the hallways, Kagome spotted both families. "There they are!" She pulled out of his hold, but still held his hand. She walked quicker and when they reached them, Kagome bowed to Kurama's parents. "It is good to see you again Mrs.Hatanaka, Mr.Hatanaka."

Kurama did the same. He bowed and greeted her. "It is good to see you, Ms.Higurashi."

"Ah, it is always so nice to see you Shuuichi. You three put on a good show a while back."

"Yes, it was quite wonderful, and I am pleased to see you too, Kagome. You are such a polite girl. I'm very happy that you are by Shuuichi's side."

Kagome blushed and put her hands up in front of her, shaking her head. "No! No! I'm just lucky to have Shuuichi-kun."

The adults just chuckled lightly at their children. They moved apart for a while so that they could speak to their parents in private.

"Okaa-san, is it alright if I go with Shuuichi-kun tonight? I've already said yes, but I just want to make sure if it was alright with you."

"Of course, as long as you come home alright, okay?" Kagome thanked her as well embracing her mother. She had lost her father when she was young, so all she had was her mother and grandfather. She also had Sota. Sure there were times he was a brat, but she loved him anyways. Her life was something she would never trash.

"Is it alright I go out tonight?" Kurama asked both his parents. They never did mind what he had to do because he always came home without a scratch.

"As long as you don't do anything dangerous, okay?" His mother was overly protective of her only son. Sure she acquired one more when she remarried, but Shuuichi was her son by blood

"I promise that I won't Okaa-san."

"What are you doing then? If it isn't anything personal, that is." Kazuya, his recent stepfather asked. He was a kind man that Kurama grew fond of. He accepted him, and approved of him when he, Kazuya, married Shiori, his mother.

"Oh, I was going to go out with Kagome-chan tonight. After all, we won't be seeing each other for a while." This time he forced his smile. Why did it hurt so much just to not see her for a while? He would still see her, but why didn't that fact relieve him of his sadness?

"Well, have fun then, but lets go home, hmm?" He patted Kurama's shoulder and smiled down at him, kind eyes hidden behind the lenses of his glasses.

Smiling back, Kurama turned around and told Kagome that he would see her later and left with his parents. When school finally came to an end, everyone was gone. Now all they had to worry about was college, and what they were going to do in the future.

-----

"Where are you going Sis?" Sota asked sitting on her floor eating a strawberry popsicle. His legs were crossed as he watched his sister walk back and forth from the bathroom and her own room.

"Nowhere really. I'm just going out with Shuuichi-kun." Kagome replied as she patted his head when she reached for her brush that lay on her bed.

"Oh, so is that why he's here?" Sota asked looking out Kagome's window. He pointed towards the figure climbing the lengthy staircase.

"Punctual as always" Kagome muttered. He was just so perfect. '_Just one day I'd like to see him do something wrong…_' When she thought to herself, she caused herself to smile unknowingly. Still standing at her window she came back to reality and realized that he was waving at her. She mouthed 'hi' as she waved back. That was when she realized he quickened his pace, so she did so too.

"Onii-chan!" Sota cried as he greeted Kurama. Because Kagome had been friends with Kurama for a long time, Sota would think of Kurama as an older brother he never had. Kurama had realized where the noise was coming from and knelt down to catch it. Sota raced into his arms and hugged him. Kurama stood holding Sota. He was able to hold Sota because he wasn't that heavy at all.

Kurama just laughed. "It's very good to see you too Sota-chan. Ah… I see that you have been eating something sweet." He had felt the stickiness of Sota's hands when he embraced the younger boy.

"Yup! A strawberry popsicle! Do you want one?"

"No, that's quite alright, but thank you for offering."

"Hey! I thought I was going to get the first hug!" Kagome pouted. When she made it downstairs, she was stunned to see the view that came into sight when she made it down the last step. It was her best friend holding he little brother as if they were father and son. '_He makes such a cute father figure… I feel sorry for him that Sota got him dirty.'_

Kurama knelt down and Sota ran off to the kitchen to talk with their grandfather about his day. When Kurama got up, he leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Is it alright if I get cleaned up before we go? Sota really got me." He rubbed his neck feeling the residue of the popsicle between his fingers.

"Sure, just follow me, alright?" She led him to the kitchen where everyone else was. Sota was arguing with their grandfather about not wanting to take over the shrine when he had to start high school. Their mother sat in a chair at the table where Sota sat while she was sewing a piece of clothing.

When they entered the kitchen, Kurama bowed and greeted the family at the table. When they gave their greetings, Kurama went over to the area where Kagome was. She was by the sink getting a clean hand towel dampened.

"Come here." He followed like an obedient dog and came closer. When he was close enough, she pushed his head down and brushed his hair away from his neck. When almost all the hair was brushed away, she gently brushed off the residue of strawberry popsicle. The towel was warm because of the hot water that had moistened it. Of course it felt nice, but the towel wasn't the reason why he felt pleased.

"You know Sota, you could walk around the house a little cleaner before you go and start touching people."

"Aww… but Nee-chan, I wasn't done eating it." He slumped in his chair and watched his sister clean Kurama up.

"Well, next time don't run around the house until you have clean hands, alright?" Kagome dried off his neck by the other end of the towel that was dry. When Kurama felt her touch leave, he lifted his head. As he was about to say something, he felt Kagome comb through his hair. "There we go! All clean and dry!"

"Alright, I'll clean my hands," Sota mumbled, "I sorry Onii-chan, I won't get you sticky ever again. I promise!"

Kagome hugged her mother and grandfather good-bye and patted Sota's head.

"It's alright Sota-chan, as long as it won't happen anymore, right?" Kurama really didn't mind. He was quite happy that Kagome had cleaned him up. He straightened out his white shirt and brushed off the wrinkles on his black pants.

As long as he kept his feelings to himself, his friendship with Kagome wouldn't be in ruins. He told himself that he would rather keep his love to himself and be her best friend than to let her know and not have her feelings returned. That was how much he loved her. He would keep his love to himself until the right time came for him to express it.

"Right!" Sota replied happily. Kurama just laughed and bid the elders good-bye and went with Kagome.

-----

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they both made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"To eat and do whatever you want to." Kurama replied with a smile.

"What's for dinner then? I'm so hungry."

"How about burgers?"

"Ahaha, it's as if you've read my mind Shuuichi-kun! I haven't had a burger in a while!"

Kurama took her to WacDonalds, the store that Kagome would always be with her friends. They walked and talked like they had done for years. When they made it in the store, Kurama ordered and paid for everything. They took their tray and sat in a table by the window that sat two.

"Oh… That was so good!" Kagome said as she stretched her arms high into the air.

"I would say the same myself." They stood outside on the sidewalk as people around them walked.

"And you usually eat traditional Japanese food." Kagome laughed.

"Yes, I know. That is quite true, but eating something different once in a while is really good, right?"

"Yeah, it is."

"What else should we do?" Kurama asked as he looked up to see the time from a clock above them. It was about fifteen to nine. They had sat in the store for about an hour, and left for the restaurant about seven.

"How about that store over there?" Kagome pointed to a store across the street. It was still open and didn't have many customers.

"Alright then." They then walked over to the crowd that waited for the light to change. When the signal changed, everyone crossed the street.

"Aww! That is so cute!" Kagome cries as she held a little plush in her hands.

"Wow… this shop has a lot of interesting things, doesn't it?" The gift shop they had entered held so many items that were unique. They looked so fragile, yet so beautiful. The thing that caught Kurama's eyes was a crystal rose that had it's own case in the shape of a treasure box along with a key.

"Hm…" He thought for a while before buying it. He didn't know whether he should or shouldn't. Sure he loved to collect rare treasures and puzzles, but this rose really caught his interest. Along with puzzles and treasures, he loved flowers.

"What are you looking at Shuuichi-kun?" Kagome asked. Hands behind her back, she peered over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"I don't know if I should get it." He chuckled scratching his head.

"I can hardly believe it! The great Minamino Shuuichi is indecisive!"

"Hey, don't start Kagome-chan."

"Hmph, you aren't any fun, but you know Shuuichi-kun, it is really beautiful. Go ahead and buy it."

"I'll think about Kagome-chan, but I don't think I'll buy it. Speaking of which, are you getting anything?"

"I don't know. There are just so many cute things here that I don't know what to get. I could buy the whole store, but I don't have the money." Kagome sighed. She heard him laugh and pouted. He patted her head and told her that he would buy her something if that would make her happy. Of course hearing this made her extremely happy.

"Thank you Shuuichi-kun!!" She hugged him tightly. When she released him, he automatically turned around and looked around for something that would suit her. While he browsed the store, Kagome turned and looked at the rose that Kurama wanted.

"Hmm…" She then turned to stare at him browsing the store. Curious, he squeezed the hand of a huge white teddy bear, causing it to sing loudly. She laughed under breath and decided on something.

"Excuse me Miss." Kagome called. An older lady turned and looked shocked. Of course she would, the place looked abandoned and here she was, wanting to buy something.

"Is there something I can help you with Dear?" The elder lady asked. She had an eye patch on, and her grey hair was tied back loosely.

"Yes please. I would like it very much if I could buy that crystal rose please." Kagome asked politely while she pointed to the glass case that held it."

"Of course, let me get it for you." Kagome waited patiently for her to come back, and when she did, she had asked if that was the one that was asked for. Kagome paid for it, and she also purchased a gift bag for the rose. When she bought it, it was put into its packaged box and that was how Kagome was able to put it in the bag.

_'He's still looking for something? Wow… Is it really that hard to buy something for me?'_

"Shuuichi!" He looked up form the selection of stuffed animals. "I'm going to wait for you, okay?" She signaled to the bench outside. He nodded in return and watched her go out as she sat outside.

_'I guess I should hurry then.'_ He grabbed a random toy from the pile and headed to the cashier. That was when he saw what it was that he wanted to give her. It sparkled from its hanger and chain.

"Hey, wait long?"

"Hm…? Oh! No, I didn't." She put down the book she held in her hands. The gift shop just happened to have a book store next to it.

"Where to now?"

"What did you buy me Shuuichi?"

"Hmm… Does the park seem nice?"

"Shuuichi!"

"Is that a yes, then? Great let's go!" He started walking.

"Come back here mister!" She stuffed the book into the empty plastic bag and grabbed the colorful gift bag then ran after him.

When she made it into the park, she gasped for air. _'I'm going to kill you Shuuichi! When I get my hands in you…'_

"Kagome-chan!"

She looked up at the tree closest to her. There he was sitting in the tree waving at her with that ridiculous smile on her dace. "SHUUICHI! I'm very mad at you! Get down here now mister or I'll come up!"

"I would love to see you try and come up here, especially with that adorable dress on." Kagome growled and packed everything she held in her hands into her small backpack.

"I'd like to see you try he says… Especially with a dress he says…" Kagome mumbled angrily as she stated climbing up. When she was close to the branch Kurama was on her hand slipped, but was caught by him.

"I could never expect less from you Kagome-chan, now can I?" He pulled her up and helped her settle herself in the tree.

"Don't think you can get off that easily Shuuichi. You ran off and left me alone. I could push you out of this tree you know." She poked him in his chest angrily.

"Here you go." He plopped a fluffy item in her lap.

"I love it! It is so cute! Thank you Shuuichi! I'll value it forever!" She hugged him while holding the animal in her grasp. It was a soft little stuffed animal in the shape of a fox.

"That's not all either, I thought you would really like this." He pulled out a tiny box and handed it to her when she let go. He watched with his eyes kept on Kagome. He saw her eyes widen, but nothing came out.

"You don't like it?" His heart fell. Like people say, your eyes is the window to your soul, and Kurama was saddened.

"No, but-" Kurama interrupted her.

"I can return it later. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He said digging his hand through his hair. His head was down, and he had a hard time breathing.

"No, no, Shuuichi, I don't like it because I love it. Thank you." She held the necklace to her heart and her eyes shone intensely. He was shocked by he change of answer and was in high spirits. He was happy she loved the jeweled necklace. She felt his hands pry the necklace from her hands and he offered to put it on for her. He had made sure the clip for the necklace was secure.

"There we go."

"Thank you again Shuuichi-kun." She looked down at the necklace and the looked up at the sky. "Wow! Look at that. I didn't know there was going to be a full moon tonight."

"Hmm. It is beautiful isn't it?"

"You know, you really are my best friend. Who'd ever thought that, huh?" She leaned on his shoulder and kept her gaze at the sky.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Hmm?" She had her eyelids closed and enjoyed where they were now.

"Never mind. It's nothing." This made her curious, so she got up and took his hand into hers.

"Come on, I want to know now."

"You would think I was crazy, just forget it." Kurama said in return.

"Please Shuuichi." Kagome begged. What was it that he didn't want to say?

"Um… Well, I was thinking, we've known each other for a long time, right? I always wondered what we would be like when we were older." He tightened his grip onto her hand and looked away from her. He had thought about this for weeks, but was afraid of the outcome.

"Uh huh… Go on please."

"Kagome." He said firmly. He wanted to be sure she was really listening to what he wanted to ask. "I was wondering that when we were older that… We…"

"Shuuichi." Kagome called. She took her free hand and turned his face to hers. "You know that I'll never think of you any less, so please tell me what it is you want to say. If you can't then that would probably make me more upset than what you want to say."

He felt her hand on his face and that gave him a little push to asking her. "Kagome, when we are older, would you…"

"Would I what?" She asked, tilting her head with huge questioning eyes.

"Would you marry me?" He asked slowly, making every word come out with depth and seriousness.

"Shuuichi-kun… I… I don't know what to say. I…" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He asked to marry her, but why? What led him to thinking about this?

"See? This is why I was afraid to ask you. I've scared you now."

"Shuuichi, you didn't scare me at all. I'm just shocked. Could you tell me why though?"

"I don't think I could ever be around someone the way I've been around you, and well, I really care for you Kagome. But, if you happen to find someone then you can marry whoever they are. I just wanted to say this. If we happen to see each other again in a few years, and we aren't romantically involved with anyone…"

"Shuuichi," Kagome said. She gave him a worried look. She didn't know how to answer him. He was her best friend. One of the people she loved dearly. Maybe… Just maybe spending her life with him would make her happy. Where they were now made her happy, sitting together in a tree alone, looking at the starry sky.

"Just never mind it. Just pretend I didn't ask, all right? It would be better that way."

"You aren't listening to me Shuuichi." Kagome interrupted. She waved a finger in his face and shook her head. "What kind of husband would you be if you didn't listen to your wife?" Wife? His heart beat jumped and his face reddened. This change of events shocked him. Did she just agree with him?

"Kagome-chan? Did you just… Agree?"

"Uh-huh. Now, all we need is something to seal this promise, don't we?" Kagome giggled. She then placed her index finger on her chin in a thoughtful way.

"Huh? Seal?" What was she talking about? He hoped she wouldn't change her mind at the last minute.

"A seal. Something that could help us remember this promise until we meet again." She stated.

"What will it be then?" He then asked slyly. He moved closer to her face and focused on her eyes. He really loved her eyes.

"I… I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Kagome whispered back. She felt a little nervous with how close he was to her, but she liked the warmth that radiated off of him.

"Mm… How about," He brought his hand to her face, fingers caressing her cheek, and slowly descended his mouth on hers and kissed her tenderly, "This?"

He moved about an inch away and his hand still touching her with gentleness. He stayed there for about a minute until he decided it was time to get out of his fantasy and into real life. He feared that what he did might have been a mistake.

"Shuuichi?" was all that came out of her mouth. Her hand touched her lips as she looked up at him. He looked so lost and sad at that moment.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know what took over me. I'm… I'm so sorry." His eyes told her everything. He was sorry, and it seemed as if he regretted it. Why wouldn't he? At most occasions, everything would have changed, but no. Here they were, still sitting with each other.

"Well, Shuuichi, don't look so sad. I should be the one upset with you." Kagome replied. It was as if she didn't mind it at all. Her reaction was nothing he thought it was.

"What…?"

"You stole my first kiss of course. I have every right to be angry at you, but I can't help but still love you." She took his hand in hers once again and looked at him seriously. "You need to know that a promise is a promise, and I don't back out of one when it means so much to them."

_'Love, but her love is only in a friendly way. I thought wrong once again too. Kagome can really surprise me with her answers. I thought for sure she would run and not speak to me again. Heh, I guess I should also tell her that that was my first too.'_

"Thank you Kagome-chan, you don't know how much this means to me. Let me take you home, hmm?" He was preparing to leap of the branch. He landed gracefully and held his open. "Come on! I'll catch you!"

"Umm… Oh… Okay…" She said hesitantly. She gripped her fox tightly and dropped herself falling into his arms. "Thanks! Umm, do you think I could stop b and say good-bye to your parents. They are really nice to me, and well,"

"Of course. Mother likes you a lot, so I don't see a problem with that." He let her go while they both dusted off their clothes.

When they almost reached his home, Kagome remembered about her gift. Se stopped walking and pulled off her backpack to retrieve the bag inside. He realized she stopped walking and turned to see what she was up to.

"Here. I forgot to give it to you sooner. You've done o much for me, and well I know you really wanted this." He automatically knew what it was.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. I'm happy you bought it for me." He said with a sincere smile.

"You know, something has more value if it was given by someone else. I expect you to take very good care of it."

"Of course I will, and that is quite true. An item has more value placed on it if it has a meaning to be cared for, doesn't it?"

She just walked on and laughed. "You know, it is also a music box! The lady at the store told me."

They had a pleasant conversation while walking. When they made it to Shuuichi's home, Kagome gave them all meaningful good-byes. First, she said good-bye to his mother, then his father, and last, his stepbrother, Shuuichi. Kagome always found it ironic that he and his stepbrother had the same name. That was probably why he wanted to stay as Minamino Shuuichi than changing his name.

His house wasn't far from hers so they came and left. When they finally reached her home, Kagome gave him one last hug and went up the stairs. When she made it inside, everyone was still awake, but she wanted to sleep, so she went to bed after changing with her new toy in hand.

"You are so cute!" Kagome said quietly as she poked at her toy's nose. "Hmm… What should I name you? Perhaps Kyou? Nah… Maybe Yuki. You are silvery-white like the snow. Hmm… I think I'll call you… Youko. Yeah… Youko." That was when she drifted off into her deep sleep, ending her day. She hugged Youko close to her and slept peacefully.

She would be busy packing going on vacation with her family the whole summer, and then she would have to prepare to leave for Osaka to attend college there. Summer would keep her busy and she wouldn't really have any free time with everyone else.

Kurama slept that night too, but he thought about what happened that night. Did she really want to agree? Or did she just agree so she wouldn't hurt him? Maybe he would get over this, but he thought the same thing when he realized his feelings for her. They never left.

He placed the music box and rose by his dresser closet to his bed. The key was how the music played. The tune that played was certainly beautiful. It reminded him of a song. Serenade, from a soundtrack from Fruits Basket given by a friend at Christmas.

The tune played in the background, lulling him to sleep along with his thoughts. He thought about it over and over until he fell asleep in his bed. He would be busy too. He had told his father he would help him out in the summer by working with him at his business. Kurama was asked to take over his fathers business when he finished college and agreed. That made his father very happy. By doing that, he brought their relationship closer and everyday they seemed to be like a real and happy family.

A happy family was one of the things he always wanted when his real father died. Now, since it was given to him, he wanted to have a family of his own with the girl he loved. He wouldn't mind if she married someone else because if she was really happy, he didn't want to be the one to take that away from her.

Both made a promise to each other that they would remember forever. They promised each other their hand in marriage.

**A/N: **It took me about three weeks to type this! ; ; I bet the other chapters won't be as long as this one… Review and tell me how you like this fic so far! It is Kurama/Kagome, so no worries. As for the future fiancée, I'm not saying. You have to be surprised!


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note:** I forgot to tell where the song came from. ;;; So stupid of me. It's _Super Drive_ from Gravitation. I love that song a lot (and the series). -

**Summary: **Kurama/Kagome – Best friends since they were little, one of them realizes their feelings. They haven't seen each other for years, and a promise brings them to meet again. Hoping to get with her, Kurama finds out she has been engaged, and to someone he doesn't approve of.

**Iikawasu  
Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

"-hope that you two will live happily with each other." The tall male took his seat and everyone waited for the next speech. Apparently the groom didn't want just one best man by his side. He wanted three. The others waited for him.

"That was great!" a young redhead whispered to the orange haired male. They were at the dinner rehearsal and they were at the part where everyone gave their say in the marriage of Urameshi Yusuke and Yukimura Keiko. Kurama was the last to put in his share. He was a bit happy that it was almost over.

Why? It was because everyone in the room wasn't alone. They had someone with them. Kuwabara had Yukina; Hiei was with a business partner. He believed her name was Mukuro. Of course there was the bride and groom. Kurama felt alone in an odd way. He's never minded the fact that he was alone, but every once in a while he would think about the fact he was so alone.

Maybe all he needed was to be pulled out of the darkness by the hands of the people around him. They had someone they wanted to share their lives with, and yet he, Kurama, was alone. He didn't want to be alone, and he hoped he wouldn't be for long.

Kurama stood and raised his empty glass. As his mouth parted open to give his blessing, his cell phone began to ring. Now, all eyes were on him. He had forgotten to turn it off, and so his face turned a deep shade of red. He reached for it and looked down to see who was calling at such a time.

He was about to turn it off until he saw the number. He refrained himself from shutting his phone off. Kurama accepted the call and bowed and apologized to everyone. "I apologize for interrupting everybody. Please continue without me."

With that, he dashed out of the room and headed outside. He heard Yusuke yell from his seat. "But we can't continue because you're supposed to do your part of the rehearsal!"

"Hello?" Kurama answered as he lifted the phone to his ear. His heart skipped a beat and his face was pink. It wasn't from the embarrassment he felt, but from the caller.

"Shuuichi-kun?" A feminine voice called for him. His heart began to beat faster.

"Kagome-chan?" He asked in return.

"Hai! I'm so glad to finally talk to you again and after so many years!" He could hear she wasn't alone from the noise he heard from the background of the receiver, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy to hear her voice.

"Kagome-chan… How have you been?" He asked her with such a caring tone. He was too busy being lost in his own world that he didn't notice the others all crammed together. They were spying on his conversation.

They thought it was a bit odd that he left the room and so they wanted to follow him.

They all listened to his conversation with the mysterious caller. They had intruded on his call a bit too late.

"I shall also see you soon… Good night, Kagome-chan." He smiled with his head down. Then, he turned to the bushes. "You can come out now."

"Ehehehe…" Everybody chuckled a bit before attacking him with questions about the mysterious caller. Kurama just brushed it all off with a smile. This time, his smile was more attractive. He seemed much more… happy, a smile that everyone would want to see everyday.

"It seems as if we are done. We shall see each other in the morning, hm?" Kurama said as he walked off in to the distance. He lived near everyone, but he felt like walking around the town before heading home. He just wasn't tired.

He stayed in Tokyo to attend college. He also wanted to stay with his family. Serene thoughts filled his mind as he sat on an edge of cliff. He hadn't noticed how far he had walked. He entered a grassy area where only animals lived. It had a beautiful view of Tokyo, and everything was natural.

Being there made him feel so calm, yet he was so happy that his heart raced with wild bliss. The world was growing away from nature and grew more dependent on technology, that was why he was so calm, but that wasn't why his heart raced.

It was because of the coming weekend, and if bad news was the reason why, he didn't care. He was going to see her. He was going to see the girl who loved.

"This weekend then?" Kagome asked the person she spoke to on the other line. Apparently she was going to be busy this weekend. "Really? That's great! I can't wait to see you, Shuuichi-kun! I have to go now, but I can't wait! We'll meet at Meiou, is that alright?"

He watched as she happily spoke into the phone. He then sighed and got her attention. Pointing to his watch to inform her that she was taking too long, she ended the conversation and hung up. "It's about time! I'm hungry! It was as if you were talking to a secret lover."

Kagome just stared at him. That's all she could do. How could he say that? Was she really like that? She really missed Shuuichi, but was she over doing it?

"Ah, Kagome-chan, I didn't mean it. You know how I am when I'm hungry." He was her best friend at the time, and he was also her roommate in the apartment building she currently lived in. His eyes then sparkled with the thought of a twisted love story with his best friend and the two men in her life.

He had noticed Kagome had a thing for making friends with the cute guys, but that wasn't why he was her friend. They just were, and that was final.

Kagome noticed the glitter in his eyes, and she was a bit frightened. The tattoos that surrounded his eyes didn't make him scary at all, but brought out more of his beauty. It also fit his personality. He was a queer and strange guy, but that made him a better friend. The last thing she wanted was to fall in love with her best friend while she was engaged to someone else.

"We can go now, Jakotsu-kun, but where are we going again?" Kagome asked as she tucked her cell phone into her coat pocket.

It was amazing how time flew by so fast. They had all graduated, and the friendship that was created stuck together. Not one person left to go back to their childhood home, at least not yet. They all lived in the same apartment building for less than a year.

Miroku and Koenma grew attached to each other and became close friends. They both loved girls who also became very good friends. There wouldn't be any problems with liking the other person because they already knew each other if the thought of marriage ever came to one's mind

As for the other two of the group, Kagome and Jakotsu, their love life wasn't open. No one had known much about their love interests or life, but they did know the two were going out with strangers of their group, and had yet to meet them.

Miroku was always uncomfortable being alone in a room with only Jakotsu. He had remembered the look in Jakotsu's eyes when he looked at him. Jakotsu had even said it was to bad that Miroku was straight. Things might have been interesting.

When Kagome first came to Osaka, she feared of being alone, but it all disappeared when she found out that Koenma was also attending.

He had told her it had slipped his mind and he had forgotten to tell her, but it was all forgiven. As long as they were going to school together, then they wouldn't have to fear of being left out or lonely.

They had stayed in dormitories with people of their own genders, but since Kagome was the last to arrive, she had to stay with the person who had the only room open. Jakotsu.

She was relieved to hear that he was gay, but she never wanted to see what she saw again. She had found out he was gay by walking in the room when he was with his 'special friend' and was in an awkward position on the couch. She had made a note to herself saying that she would never sit on it again.

Of course she wasn't homophobic. She was just shocked to see the two when she first entered the room.

"We are going to have dinner with the others. I'm not quite sure who planned it, but I believe it was that delicious Miroku." Jakotsu spoke a scary adoring tone of voice. He always had a thing for Miroku, but he never did anything that would ruin the friendship the six of them had.

In their little group of friends were Sango, Miroku, Koenma, Botan, and Koenma. Kagome was so happy to have them all as friends. They each depended on each other and didn't count one person as someone else's friend. An example of that would be like if Miroku only thought of Botan as Sango's friend and not his. They were all glad it wasn't like that.

"If you say that to him directly, Miroku would probably die." Kagome joked as she and Jakotsu walked down the sidewalk. One hand fingered her treasured necklace. She never took it off. She wore it ever since it was put on. She had refused to put on any other chain because the one she had meant so much to her.

Jakotsu sighed. "I know, but I would just love to see how that delicious monk would taste."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Jakotsu would never do anything because Miroku was one hundred percent straight, but that didn't stop Jakotsu from fantasizing about him.

"You know, Kagome-chan, you have been playing with that necklace a lot. You never want to wear anything else, even that expensive necklace _he_ bought you." Jakotsu commented. He had meant to ask earlier, a lot earlier, but it just slipped his mind.

"This necklace means a lot to me. Besides, price doesn't matter to me; it was given to me by my best friend back in Tokyo. I miss him a lot. That's why I can't wait to go this weekend!" Kagome exclaimed. She knew Jakotsu didn't mind when she had said 'best friend' when she meant someone else. He to had his own best friend in Hokkaido.

They talked more about their lives before they came to Osaka until they reached the restaurant. It was a sushi bar, and everyone was already there. The first the saw was Miroku fly out of the restaurant with a smile on his face. Something good must've happened with Sango.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, you've come!" Miroku exclaimed as he got up and reached for her hands. He would usually say something that would cause his life to shorten, but he had noticed Jakotsu. "Jakotsu, it's nice to see you too!"

Of course he meant it, but was frightened of him. Jakotsu had replied with his eyes on Miroku. "It's always nice to see you too, Miroku."

They conversed for a while until they were called inside. They had such a great time just eating together. Of course they all knew their manners and behaved properly in the public restaurant.

"So, Kagome, what do you plan to do this weekend?" Miroku asked with his cup in front of his face. Behind it was that sinister smile he had. In other words she meant romantic plans. Plans that involved her love life.

"I'm going home for a while." Kagome simply replied with a smile.

"Oh! Can I come too, Kagome? Please?" Jakotsu begged. "I want to meet the woman who raised you so well!"

Of course they all knew Jakotsu only wanted to go because he wanted to see what the males of Tokyo were like. He was so predictable.

This time, it was Kagome who held her cup to her lips. "You won't stop unless I say yes and then introduce you to all the pretty males I know, hmm?"

"Why of course! Besides, I really want to visit Tokyo! I don't remember the last time I went! Oh! Can we go to Tokyo Tower? Please?" His eyes glittered with excitement and innocence. It would hurt to let him come, would it?

She sighed and agreed. That was the number one topic at their table and went on about Tokyo all night.

"Let's go! Come on Kagome! You are so slow in the morning! We'll be late if you keep moving at that rate!" Jakotsu yelled from the front door. They wanted to leave fro Tokyo early in the morning. It was less crowded at that time. Kagome made her way to the door at her own pace, ignoring his complaints. She didn't get enough sleep. She was out for too long, and when she did get home, Jakotsu wanted to play games with her.

He loved board games, especially Go. It was such an old game, but he loved it.

She collapsed onto his back when he opened the door. "Come on, I'm not going to carry you, Kagome."

Nothing. Light sounds of peaceful sleeping could be heard, but that was it. Jakotsu sighed and lifted her onto his back and carried her on his back all the way to the station. Jakotsu mumbled a few curse words and other things about how he would be seen in public with a person on his back, and a girl at that. "I hope you realize that you are the only girl I'd do this for…"

He made it to the station with plentiful stares. At some occasions he shot a glare back to them. There was also one time he snapped at a young girl who asked him why he was carrying a girl on his back. He set Kagome down and he took a seat next to her.

An elbow popped up on the wall of the train, he gazed out the window and into the scenery. He had always wanted to go to Tokyo. Funny, all his life he had never gone. Why was that? Oh yes, he was always in Hokkaido, living with parents that lived near family. What was the point of going?

"Mmnn... Where are we?" Kagome asked groggily.

"The train my dear. You look horrible. Maybe you should go wash up. I think we are almost there." Jakotsu replied wiping a trail of drool of her face. She sure did sleep peacefully. She grumbled and walked of to the restroom at the very back.

"After so long… I get to see you again!" Kagome said aloud as she patted her face dry with the pink hand towel Jakotsu brought for her. A lady started to bang on the door, as Kagome was about to open it.

"Hurry up in there! Other people need to go too!" When Kagome opened the door and stepped aside, the lady glared at her and rushed in with the door shut fast.

Kagome mumbled about how rude people could be and made her way back to her seat. It wasn't long until they made it to their destination. Tokyo, Japan.

The two wandered the streets. Jakotsu stayed near Kagome, not wanting to get lost. She knew a little about Japan and didn't want to get lost.

"Where are we going again?" Jakotsu asked, wanting to strike conversation one more.

"To my old school… Meiou Private Academy." She smiled and quickened her pace. She was almost there! She could feel it! Now, instead of walking, she started to run. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey!" Jakotsu ran after her as she finally made it in front of the entrance. No students. Only a closed school gate. Great memories washed through her mind. She really loved this school.

Kagome zoned Jakotsu as she closed her eyes and thought back to her high school years. It had been so long…

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome just stayed still, not paying attention. Jakotsu could bother her later. The person still called for her name though. Sighing in annoyance, she was shocked not to see her gay best friend, but the friend she loved the most in the world. Minamino Shuuichi.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the shortest chapter I've ever typed! I am so sorry for making this a lousy chapter. I took months, and for what? For 4 crappy pages! I promise that the story will get better as I progress. This didn't get as many reviews as Anemone and Layers of a Rose, but still, some of you want to read, right? 


End file.
